Spira's Riddle
by Radszilla
Summary: What happens when after being killed by Harry Potter Tom Riddle finds himself as a kid once more and four thousand years in the future in a land now called Spira. Suck at summaries, just read. Eventually RiddleRikku pairing.


A/N: Yes, I am doing another story, and yes it is a crossover. I'm going to put it in the final fantasy X section now, but if I don't get that many reviews I'll try Harry Potter section and see if it's better. I was just hit with this idea and will see where it goes. If someone else thinks they can do a better job, I do not mind if you take some ideas from this story, but let me know if you do. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy of any type including X. I do not do this for a profit and never will. All characters, trademarks, and rights belong to J.K. Rowling and SquareEnix.

Prologue:

The battle against the light and dark, light had won. I never really thought about how death would be, as I promised myself to become immortal. I was once the most powerful and feared wizard alive, that changed when I went after the heirs. I never would have thought that a little tiny, innocent baby could defeat me. I had killed many families before and the Potters were no different, but the baby was.

I tried to kill him that night, but the spell reversed I was hit with it instead, but instead of dying, my soul was ripped from my body, unimaginable pain. Pain that I had not felt in a very long time. I was week, depleted of magic and useless without a body. My loyal servants abandoned me, I ended up possessing animals to stay of alive. I also had to drink unicorn blood, that may be one reason why I did not succeed. I ended up meeting a follower, a teacher working at Hogwarts, it was time to put my plan for immortality back on track. Unfortunately it was also the year that my soon to be arch nemesis would meet me. I missed capturing the stone before they moved it to Hogwarts, my plans were once more foiled by the headmaster of the school. I met him later towards the end of the year, though I always knew where he was. Had I suspected he would try to foil my plans, I would have killed him. In fact I did try, but was foiled by a traitor and a mudblood. When I was finally so close to achieving my goal, the boy showed up, and after realizing that I could not touch him, he used that against me, Quirrel died that day. But it was not the end, no it was just the beginning.

During the second and third years of my nemesis's life apparently he ran into my diary self, which was quite clever, if I say so myself. My past self possessed a student, one of my enemies friends and released the chamber of secret's horror once more. Apparently he escaped that mess as well, but third year came around. In fact by the end of the year, I was close to giving up life. Luckily my most loyal servant came back to me, I didn't know it at the time, but he was in debt of Mr. Potter. Yes, Harry Potter is the enemy I am talking about. Apparently Potter spared his life, great I ended up having a servant who was in life debt of Potter. Things couldn't get any better, until fourth year.

During Potter's fourth year I devised an elaborate scheme to return my body, or get Potter killed in the process. Somehow though with all his luck or maybe skill, he passed the first two tests and the maze without difficulty. When he reached out to grab the trophy he was portkeyed to me. His friend that came with was killed immediately and then I used his blood to revive me. I had my body back and we had a little duel. Once more, I underestimated the boy he escaped by using my brother wand, he escaped and I had to wait yet again, but knew I could not touch him, not until I heard the rest of the prophecy.

His fifth year he fell into my trap, but he and his friends unintentionally foiled my plans. One of his friends or followers destroyed the prophecy, and when I got ready to kill the boy, Albus showed up. Albus was the headmaster I was speaking of earlier, he was also like the boy's grandfather, my next plan came into place. Potter was still depressed about the loss of his godfather, and the wards on the house he stayed at, were finally broken. I tried to kill him that day, as the ministry already knew of my return, unfortunately he escaped. I was mainly quiet after that, except for the occasional assassination attempts, they all failed. I was busy gaining followers, apparently he was as well. He found the half-blood prince, damn him, he gave Potter a lot of supporters. He and Potter stopped me from taking over the wizard's bank gringots. Luckily the half-blood prince died in that fight.

His seventh and final year at Hogwarts was where I met my downfall. I had gathered a huge army and had many loyal Death Eaters and other servants of darkness. Potter had gained many allies as well, and ended up training the school for that year against me. Apparently Albus couldn't find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that he liked. I led small raids, inister, making many people happy, no one had ever liked Fudge. Halfway through the year I found out the rest of the prophecy, as well as killing Albus in the process. He had saved Potter and made a spell so I would not be able to return to Hogwarts. Frustrated I gathered up my most loyal Death Eaters, after breaking them free from Azkaban, and went to the ministry. The power to vanquish me or him, was somewhere there, I was stopped by Potter, but neither of us found out what his power was. The last month before the end of his stay at Hogwarts I unleashed my army against his school. Many died, I was finally beaten though in my very own Chamber of Secrets. We dueled, new wands of course, and I had him almost beat, but something happened. Avada Kedavra bounced of him, it bounced off on me too. He picked up Gryffindor's sword, where he got it, I will never know and he struck it into my heart. That isn't what killed me, it was then that the other two heirs appeared. Hannah Abbot and Draco Malfoy. Apparently since I had killed off Ravenclaw's heirs, she had found someone just as worthy, but with a combination of Slytherin's as well. These three students were my downfall. It was with ancient weapons not wands that had finally brought be down. Gryffindor's sword through my heart destroying my immortality. Slytherin's dagger with my blood combined with Ravenclaw's bow to pierce my soul, and finally Hufflepuff's harp to destroy my body. Dumbledore's bird flew in and exploded at me due to the power of the four heirs, and then I knew no more, I was finally dead.

I have to say, that I'm somewhat glad that it is over, but apparently for me, it's just begun. After crossing through, I headed to what I knew was to be hell, I was stopped. A small child in purple robes stopped me. Then he spoke.

"This what you want?" The boy said in an extremely annoying child-like voice.

"Yeah, child, of course I want to be dead and rest in hell for the rest of my death." I snarled at him, he just stood their and let smirk show on his face. Of course I was enraged, didn't he know who I was? I'm Bloody Lord Voldemort.

"Second chance. You've asked, so you shall receive." He spoke again.

"Receive what?" I I snarled at him once more. I admit I was mildly interested, I always did like gifts. But I was also enraged that he thought I had asked for something.

"One Chance to redeem yourself. No longer shall you be known as Voldemort, but Tom Riddle once more."

"What makes you think I want a chance to redeem myself? I could be perfectly happy going to hell and being tortured for the rest of my life." I said sarcastically.

"Back to childhood you shall go. Back to innocence." I snorted, couldn't help it. I was never innocent. The boy ignored me and continued. "Help save world you can, it is your choice to do so. Your story begins now."

I felt as if I had just eaten a portkey, for I was soon being pulled into what looked like a portal. I could have stayed, but curiosity got the best of me, and besides I was already dead, I slipped through the portal and vanished. Where I was heading, I couldn't say, but while through the portal, I seemed to reverse age, when I came up to the exit of the wormhole or whatever it was, I was once again a sixteen year old kid. I fell out of the portal and looked where I was. I was in the future, and the future I was in was being attacked by strange creatures.

There it is the prologue of what is to be a pretty long story. I want to know if you like the first person point of view, or if third would be better. I might switch off every now and then. Next chapter will be a bit longer and the ones after that, should be twice as long. (hopefully) Hope you liked it, remember please review.


End file.
